


Nuances of Ink

by Linea14



Series: Nuances of Worlds [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, part of a series, soft, they're adorable okay i couldn't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea14/pseuds/Linea14
Summary: A one-shot from a multi-chapter fic I wrote for valentines day: I finally decided to put it in it's own work.Can be read as a stand alone if you read the background in the notes section.





	Nuances of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I fell in love with the idea of keith and lance drawing on each other in this universe, and while it got away from me a bit (the drawing gets like two lines ahaha) I wanted to write this quick little drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy this dump of fluff set like... five years in the future? Who knows (certainly not me lol).  
> I love these dorks and wish them happiness *ignores the entire angsty fic i've written* H A P P I N E S S
> 
> For those of you reading this as a standalone: Lance and Keith have the ability to bring things 'to life' if they draw on their skin in ink with their own color. They started as rivals, and then became lovers :)

Lance woke up to the feeling of pictures being drawn on his skin by callused fingers.  It was one of his favorite feelings in the world, and he smiles into the pillow before turning slightly to look at the perpetrator with a soft grin.

 

Keith’s eyes are closed, relaxed like the rest of his face.  In a life like theirs it’s hard to find a moment where either of them are completely peaceful, so Lance always treasures the moments he can see Keith’s face open like this.

 

Violet eyes flutter and connect with his own, widening slightly before softening.  The finger trails up from his back to rest on his lips, brushing against them before Keith kisses him gently.

 

“Mornin, Blue.”

 

Curling his toes, he snuggles in closer to Keith’s insane warmth.  “Do we have to get up?  Can we just… stay here?”

 

“Yesterday you were shouting down the halls about Valentine’s day, so I assumed you would want to.”

 

Lance nearly bolts upright, eyes popping out of his skull.  “OH!!!  That’s right!  Happ- wait shit I can’t say that yet hold on.”

 

Lance squirms a bit, a hand groping blindly for the blue/red switchpen on the nightstand.  A quick doodle produces a rose into his hands.  Keith can barely contain his laughter as Lance rolls on top of him with the rose in his mouth, brows waggling.

 

“Lance, Lance  _ oh my god get off _ .”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Keith.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“Of course!”

 

Keith just shakes his head, smiling his bright smile.  The one that always melted Lance’s heart, and reminded him of how lucky he was to have this boy in his life.  And to think he almost killed him so many times all those years ago… He couldn’t imagine a life without Keith now.

 

He scooches into Keith’s lap as they both sit up, languidly resting their arms on each other and just enjoying the silence.

 

Keith starts to draw with the pen, small flames licking up Lance’s arm.  It’s something they’ve done for awhile- an intimate thing just for them.  All the Paladins do it, really, but not as much as they do.  It’s sharing the final thing- they already share minds, bodies, and spirits so thoroughly with each other that the moment of pen on skin, pulled from the inkwell of magic, is the final barrier between them.  It’s one of the many ‘things’ they’ve gotten over the years.  There’s also the takeout store on 21st avenue, and the flying attack they’ll jump off each other to do. There’s also mango sherbet and sea turtles.  So many things that are just  _ them  _ now, and he loves it.  He loves it so, so much.  Sighing, lance tucks the rose into Keith’s hair and presses his lips to the (still!) unruly hair he adored so much before settling back into Keith’s arms.  By now they know how they fit together, in every single way, with every single quill and bullet strewn between them.

 

“Do ya think Allura will give us the day off?”  Keith’s voice is quiet, dancing amongst the scattered light of the sunrise.

 

“With how lovey dovey her and Shiro are, I’m sure that we’ll get the day off as a side effect.”

 

“Good.  Is it you’re turn this year?”

 

“To plan?  Yup.  We have three routes.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Hush.  The first one is the super lovey dovey sappy valentines day-”

 

“ _ Lance _ .”

 

“Okay okay!  There’s also the just chill at home option, but… how ‘bout we go to that library?  The one with the really good hot chocolate and the comfortable pillows?  Where you sit right where the light hits you and makes your eyes sparkle, and with the books you keep stashed beneath the red floorboard?”

 

“Deal, it sounds perfect.”

 

“I’m still gonna give you the chocolate I bought though.”

 

“ _ Lance I swear to god-” _

 

Their laughter twined together, mixing into a purple ink for all those who looked to see.

 

A tapestry woven together so thoroughly, that it could only be defined as true love.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
